Laminate composites are widely used in automotive, aerospace, medical, and consumer industries, due to their reduced weight and superior structural properties compared to homogenous materials. However, structural analysis, typically aided by Finite Element Analysis (FEA), of complex laminates remains challenging. Two dimensional (2D) finite element methods based on plate and shell theories may be accurate and efficient, but they generally do not apply to the whole structure and require identification and preprocessing of the regions where the underlying assumptions hold. Fully automated structural analysis using solid three-dimensional (3D) elements is possible in principle, but is rarely practiced due to the significant increase in the cost of computational integration over a large number of laminate plies.